


意外航班（PWP

by Olivia_Huang



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_Huang/pseuds/Olivia_Huang
Summary: PWP/双向暗恋/半原作向





	意外航班（PWP

“乘坐CA384号航空的乘客请注意，我们非常抱歉地通知您，您的航班因天气原因无法按时起飞，我们的工作人员会为您赔偿损失，我们对由此带来的不便十分抱歉，谢谢。”甜美的电子女声在机场大楼里响起。Steve无奈地站起来，整了整自己的衣服，叫醒身边打盹的Bucky。  
一个星期前，Nick Fury甩给他一沓文件，上面记录着Steve从坠入冰山到苏醒再到为神盾局工作的这些年来积累的假期，语重心长地让他带上同样在神盾局工作的——-他的好兄弟Bucky出去好好放松一个月，Steve离开他办公室之前还收获了局长一个意味深长的诡异笑容。好吧，超级英雄偶尔放个假也没什么不好，况且还是和自己最好的朋友，或者说，他七十年来的暗恋对象。他想和他一起去一次大峡谷，这是他们小时候的约定。  
Bucky还没有从睡梦中完全醒来，嘟嘟囔囔地站起身，又把下巴陷进Steve的颈窝，眯上了眼睛。Steve自然地牵过他的手，半拖着他一起去找机场的工作人员。  
“不好意思两位先生，由于现在是旅游高峰期，所以酒店人数爆满，现在只剩下一个单人间大床房了，请问二位可以接受吗？”工作人员说道。Steve正思酌着要不要给Fury打个电话来安排别的解决方案，旁边一只迷糊着的Bucky突然睁开了眼睛，伸手接过他们的机票和房卡，对工作人员一笑：“就这么安排吧，我们不介意。”Steve稍稍惊讶了一下，心想着可能Bucky想要像小时候那样睡在一起谈谈心吧，便也跟着说：“那就这样吧。”  
到了酒店，他们卸下了行李。Bucky一进房间，就瘫在小小的单人沙发上，搭在把手上的左臂轻轻一抬，手指向旁边一勾，“你先去洗澡。”他对Steve说。Steve马上拿好洗浴用品走进了卫生间，隐隐约约听到Bucky在行李箱里翻翻找找的声音。  
Steve一裹着酒店的浴袍出来，Bucky就抱着自己的衣服冲进了淋浴间。Steve坐在床上，两只手指不安地交握在一起，他正冥思苦想该如何在这个得来不易的美妙夜晚隐藏自己的小心思呢。作为整个复仇者联盟心思最缜密的人，看透一切的Natasha在听说他们的这次旅行后，早就怂恿Steve找个机会表白，眼下这个晚上，好像也不错？他陷入了纠结的迷潭。  
Steve脑内复杂的心理斗争在Bucky走出浴室时化为泡沫。Bucky身上挂着一件纯黑的丝绸浴袍，松垮顺滑的布料自然下垂，贴在他的皮肤上，隐隐约约勾勒出胸腹的形状，胸前的布料交叉，黑色的浴袍和白皙的皮肤形成极大的视觉冲击。发烧还带着少许水珠，落在浴袍上留下了点点深色的痕迹。带着浑身的热气，他向Steve走去。  
“Steve？”Bucky叫他的时候，Steve才意识到自己盯着他的时间已经长得不寻常了，慌忙地收起炙热的目光，低头玩弄浴袍的袖子。  
于是，一黑一白两个人并排坐在床上，Steve不自然地咳嗽，Bucky向后靠在床板上，斜着眼睛偷偷看Steve。  
最后，Bucky实在忍耐不了他们之间奇怪的沉默，一把关了灯，扬起半边被子钻了进去，说：“睡觉了。”Steve闻声也躺下，和Bucky背对背睡着。  
他们认识了将近一百年，早就能通过呼吸声判断对方是否睡着了。此刻，他们心里都非常清楚，已经过去半个小时了，对方却毫无睡意。淡淡的沐浴露香味钻进他们的鼻子里——他们闻起来简直就像一个人。  
Bucky终于忍不住翻身掀起被子，把Steve压成平躺的姿势，一抬腿骑在Steve的腰上，用那只泛着金属光泽的手抵在他的胸膛上，面不改色地说：“So,Rogers,are you gonna fuck me or not?”  
Steve眼里的惊讶只持续了0.1秒，随后便被喜悦代替。他不合气氛地问了一句：“所以，Bucky，你喜欢我吗？”Bucky极力忍耐住自己翻白眼的冲动，俯下身轻轻叼住Steve的下唇，轻柔地引导他完成一个缠绵的吻。他慢慢掀开Steve的浴袍，嘴唇渐渐往下，一个又一个的吻落在下巴、喉结、胸口、小腹，臀部的位置也随之靠后，知道他们身体的炙热隔着轻薄的布料贴在一起。他把腰挺起，两个气喘吁吁的男人四目相对。也正是此刻，Steve意识到，他们并没有润滑油和安全套，当下的场面十分尴尬，他愣住了几秒。  
Bucky像是突然想起了什么，露出一个狡黠的笑，从浴袍的内兜里抽出几个薄薄的塑料小袋，放到Steve的掌心里。  
Bucky的身体继续向后挪动，伴随着不间断的落在Steve下腹上的吻。终于，他的嘴唇到达了Steve的下身。他挺着腰，下半身翘起，整个人跪在Steve的两腿之间，被丝绸包裹着的臀丘在空中挑战着Steve的心理。他用牙齿拉下Steve的内裤边，暖湿的口腔包裹了Steve的前端。“你不必.....噢...天啊”Steve想要阻止的话还没说完，就被冲天的快感打败了。他的Bucky是第一次做这种事，却天赋异禀。Bucky温柔地吞吐着Steve的下身，右手抚慰着被冷落的囊袋，左手在柱身上浮动，微凉的金属温度和口腔的温暖同时刺激着Steve。Steve的呼吸逐渐加重，他望着身下人，低垂的眼帘盖住了灰蓝色的瞳孔，本就比一般人红的嘴唇现在更是像熟透了的樱桃一样诱人，他忍不住把手插进Bucky柔顺的长发里，不自觉地挺胯。随着Bucky舌尖舔弄的频率加快，Steve释放在了他嘴里，含不住的白浊从嘴角流下，滴在黑色的睡袍上。  
Bucky挺起身，坐到了他的胯部上，浴袍因为刚刚剧烈的动作而稍稍下滑，露出半个白皙的肩头。Steve也坐起来，扳过他的下巴吻他红色的嘴唇。现在Bucky尝起来像是Steve。Steve一边用舌尖和Bucky缠绵，手上一边伸进Bucky的睡袍里，揉捏他饱满而柔软的胸部。他拉开睡袍在腰上的绑结，又把手放在Bucky脊背上的领口，轻轻向下一扯，丝滑的布料就听话地从Bucky身上滑落，向Steve展现Bucky美丽的躯体。Steve终于放过了Bucky可怜的嘴唇，从脖子经过，开始进攻他的胸部。Steve的嘴唇在上面留下一个一个的红痕，他用舌尖舔弄着那个挺立的小点，收获了Bucky的第一声细小的呻吟。  
Bucky因为这从未体验过的快感而控制不住向后倒，然而Steve并没有给他这个机会。他双手托起Bucky的臀部，抱着他转了个身，将他放倒在床上，又往他腰下垫了一个枕头。  
Steve的目光在Bucky的身体上流连忘返，窗外稀疏的月光落在他们的身体上。Steve深吸一口气：“哇哦，你.....你可真美。”Bucky的脸更加红了，又舍不得移开目光，好像刚刚翻身骑到Steve身上就用光了他所有的羞耻心。  
Steve拿起旁边散落的一个小袋子，用牙齿撕开包装，两根手指放进去转了一圈。他对Bucky说：“如果疼了要跟我说，别忍着。”  
他分开Bucky的膝盖，打开他的双腿，那个隐蔽的小洞就展现在他眼前。被最好的兄弟看光的羞耻让Bucky偏过头去躲避Steve的目光。Steve小心得插入一根手指，温暖紧致的内壁立刻包裹上来。他尝试在里面转了转，满意地听着Bucky从嘴角漏出的呻吟声。他腾出另外一只手把Bucky的头摆正，强迫他和自己对视。他加入了第二根手指，两指同时弯曲又伸展，探索着未知的境地。Bucky的嘴唇微微颤抖，呼吸逐渐紊乱，适应着从未体验过的异物感。Steve放入了第三只手指，三指一起在Bucky体内旋转。异物感渐渐削弱，取而代之的是一种全新的快感。Steve一直磨蹭着，用手指在他身体里摸索却不采取实际行动，像是隔靴搔痒一样不痛快。Bucky受不住这折磨，用气音对Steve说：“快....快进来.....”  
Steve轻轻地笑，抽出有些酸的手指，带出一缕银丝。他自己戴上那个轻薄的橡胶套，换上了更加滚烫、硕大的东西。Steve俯下身，边用吻安慰着Bucky，边用前端在穴口周围打转。他扶着自己的下身，慢慢探进那个小洞。前端刚没入Bucky的身体，他们就止不住地大口喘息。手指和Steve的那玩意差别太大了，Bucky感觉他整个嵌入了自己的身体。“别怕，慢慢来。”Steve轻声安慰着Bucky。他慢慢地向前顶胯，两首揉捏着Bucky柔软的臀肉，将他的双丘分得更开，更容易接纳自己的进入。渐渐地，那个小穴吞没了Steve的下身，它们连接在了一起，Steve的下身被温暖地紧紧包裹着。Steve说：“适应好了吗，我要开始动了。”Bucky微张着嘴，小幅度地点了点头。Steve把Bucky的双腿搭在自己的肩膀上，然后捏着他的窄腰，开始慢慢抽送。开始只是带着气音的轻轻的呻吟，但当Steve戳到某一个凸起的小点时，Bucky的气音变了调。Steve于是无师自通地专注地进攻那一个小点，还一边询问着：“是这里吗Bucky，这里让你感觉舒服吗？”“不要了....不要一直顶那里...”Bucky的声音带上了哭腔，眼泪从他泛红的双眼中流出。Steve温柔地吻过他的泪水，舔他朦胧失焦的双眼，下身却一直凶狠地进攻那一处。Bucky呜咽着释放了出来，尽管从头到尾他都没怎么碰过前面。但他绝望地发现，那根埋在自己下面的东西并没有任何疲软的意思。  
Steve亲亲他的脸颊，“Bucky好棒，现在到我了。”Steve说完，就埋在他身体里，用托着他臀部的手把他抱起来靠到了墙上。刚刚高潮过后的Bucky格外敏感，这一下整个人的重力都施压在Steve的下身，又更加没入了他的身体，他不住地缠头，抱紧了Steve宽厚的脊背。Steve好像并不打算让他这么舒服地抱着，引导着Bucky的手自己抱住膝盖内侧，他全身的着力点只剩下Steve。  
Steve又揉捏他的胸肌，舔浓他的腹部，感受到Bucky刚刚释放的欲望又被唤醒后，Steve托住Bucky的臀部和后背，开始一下一下地向上挺弄自己的下身。每一次抽送，Bucky就要往下滑一点，却又被Steve的下身牢牢锁住，由于重力的原因又没入了更深的地方，一波又一波的快感席卷了没有缝隙的两人。“哈...我受不住了.....Steve..”他们最后喊着对方的名字同时释放了，黏腻的液体混在一起。  
Bucky无力地陷进Steve的怀抱里，Steve抱着他到浴室做了清理工作，又换上干净的床单被套，满足地怀抱着柔软失力的Bucky裹紧了被子。  
第二天早上，Bucky是被发梢在脸上摩擦的痒意弄醒的。他睁开眼睛，看见一只大手在自己眼前乱搞，背后传来来自另一个人胸膛的温度。关于昨晚的回忆逐渐清晰起来，他用被子遮住了发红的耳尖。Steve也把头钻进被窝，在他耳边问：“Bucky，你到底喜不喜欢我呀？”Bucky细细软软地嘟囔着“喜欢你”。得到满意答案的男人把被子从他们俩头上掀开。他看到了散落在地上的那件黑色丝绸睡袍，问道：“你为什么带这么性感的衣服跟我出去旅游？”他把热气喷在Bucky的耳朵旁。Bucky沉默了几秒，赌气一般说：“勾引你！”  
Steve也愣住了，随即把Bucky抱得更紧，下巴磨蹭着他柔软的棕色头发，双腿把Bucky锁在自己的掌控范围内，心满意足地宣布：“我的。”


End file.
